


The Meeting

by MadgefromGelert



Series: Tales of the Vigil [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadgefromGelert/pseuds/MadgefromGelert
Summary: Lessa's meeting with Korman and his best men hits some rough spots when one of them decides that Korman should be leading the Wardens.





	The Meeting

Though the sun had not yet risen, Korman could no longer stay in his chamber. He got up, making sure the blankets stayed covering the slumbering form still in the bed. Then he put on a plain tunic, a pair of breeches, and, after a slight hesitation, a dagger tucked into his belt instead of his sword. Though they had arrived the day before in full armour, and heavily armed it was doubtful that that would be necessary in such a well fortified Keep. He left his room and headed to where he thought the Great Hall was. Five minutes later as he stumbled into the already busy kitchens, he had to admit that he was lost. Give him a forest on a cloudy night and he could find his way, but this fortress was a maze. A helpful servant gave him directions as she kneaded a loaf of bread. She then sent him on his way with one hot and fresh from the stove, some cheese and a mug of ale. Upon finally finding the Hall he placed his breakfast on a table and sat, noticing as he did several slumped forms. With relief he saw that Tannen and Ammabelle were not among them. It would not do to have his best people incapacitated for the meeting with the Commander. His thoughts turning to the pretty, young woman who led them, he wondered if she would be disappointed by the state of her men. Then he saw the dwarf called Oghren laying prone in a puddle of what he sincerely hoped was beer. Remembering the smell of the red-bearded berserker the day before, he realized that dealing with drunkenness was probably not uncommon for her. He mulled over the Commander as he ate. The fact that she was straightforward with them about the rumours was, though surprising, not as shocking as the conviction with which she relayed the details of the Blight. He found himself believing her story, even though he never had before. He was badly impressed and started thinking more and more that, despite appearances, he would enjoy working under her.  
He pondered these developments until the sun peered over the horizon, when his musing were interrupted by the kitchen staff bringing in trays of food and drink. They placed their burdens down, then gently woke the snoring Wardens, and escorted them out. The dwarf required help, though the ones who were kind enough to assist him got yelled at for their troubles. Shortly after they left, the silver armoured soldiers began to appear. Some bleary eyed from a sleepless night shift, others grumbling about getting up for the early morning one. They left him alone and he was content to listen to them talk. Their topic of conversation was, for the most part, the arrival of the Wardens, which they all seemed very happy about. As the soldiers finished breaking their fast and leaving, more and more Wardens began to arrive. Not seeing Tannen or Ammabelle, he figured they would meet at the Commander's office and he decided that he should leave now in case he got lost again. Fortunately another servant was on hand to point him in the right direction. Once he got close enough he heard a man and a woman arguing, which meant that the others were already there.  
"You don't honestly believe that she killed the Archdemon?" Ammabelle's Orlesian accent made even the most well meaning question sound haughty and imperious, though this time that was her intention. She was fiery and passionate, and her continual seeming anger concealed her large heart and a great love for the Wardens. She was usually at odds with the peaceable, ever-kind but seriously sarcastic Tannen, who was the current unfortunate recipient of her ire.  
"It doesn't matter what I believe," he responded patiently. "She is our Commander, it will not make us stronger if you constantly dismiss her." He noticed Korman, who silently joined them. "There you are, where did you go?"  
"I couldn't sleep, I was in the Main Hall."  
"I should've thought of that I suppose." Tannen looked slightly ashamed. "I meant to go there, but I might have overslept and, possibly, got lost. It's a good thing I found Ammabelle, right Ammabelle?" He looked at her expecting their brief argument to end like they always did, with her rolling her eyes at the folly of men, and joining in the new topic of conversation. But this time was different.  
"You should be Warden-Commander," she blurted. Korman and Tannen stared at her, stunned.  
"Don't ever say that again!" Korman said softly once he'd recovered from his surprise.  
"It's the truth! You have more experience than that green Fereldan Noblewoman. The men know it, they would-"  
"They would follow the Commander," he interrupted her, firmly. A quick glance into his eyes showed that he was completely serious. "Commander Lessa is in charge. I will not tolerate anything that goes against her. If you cannot serve under her, then feel free to leave."  
"I-I don't want that." Ammabelle lowered her gaze.  
"Good because we don't want you to go." Tannen touched her arm gently, then shot a warning glare at Korman.  
Before more could be said, the mabari barrelled around the corner. He enthusiastically greeted Korman, then politely sniffed the other two. His mistress was not far behind.  
"Sorry I'm late," she apologized. "Come in, sit down." She opened the door and ushered everyone inside. As they were all taking a seat she observed them.  
Ammabelle was tall and slim, but obviously incredibly strong. Her sleeveless tunic showed muscles much larger than any woman Lessa had ever seen. She was very dark skinned, her black hair was cropped close to her skull. Her features were elegant, and her wary eyes were the rich colour of milky chocolate. Korman seemed more tense than he had the previous day, and kept glancing at the stunning woman, as if assessing her mood. Lessa made a mental note to win her over as soon as possible.  
The other man in the room was much smaller than his compatriots. Understandably so, as he was an elf. He was pale skinned, with blonde hair tied at the nape of his neck, and dark blue eyes with crinkles in the corners that suggested he was seldom not smiling. Lessa was immediately drawn to the gentleness in his face.  
"Korman and I talked, and I remember Ammabelle, but what is your name?" She asked him.  
"Tannen, Commander." He said, bowing slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
"Likewise," she responded, her lips quirking upwards in the corners.  
"What do you wish from us?" Ammabelle was clearly done with making nice.  
"You recall I mentioned a trip to the Deep Roads?" At the others nods, Lessa continued. "Nathaniel will be leading, but I would like one of you, Tannen or Ammabelle to join him. As well as choose a group of your most level headed people to join you."  
"Where are they going? And why can't I go?" Korman frowned.  
"You're staying because I need your influence here. The others respect you, I haven't earned it yet, and in the meantime I need to use yours. As for where they're going, you wouldn't believe me. I'm sending someone you will believe, so that you know it's the truth." Lessa made sure that all three of them were solely focused on her. "This is where you have to decide if you trust me." She rose. "I have some business to take care of. I'll return in an hour or so, please have your decision ready by then."  
"There's no need Commander." Tannen also stood, ignoring Korman's alarmed look and Ammabelle's startled intake of breath. "From what I understand of what you've told us, I am the ideal person to go on this mission. I would be happy to go. It's sounding like quite the adventure."  
Lessa appraised him briefly, saw that he was resolved, then turned to Korman.  
"Is that agreeable with you?" She asked him.  
Korman also studied the elf. Tannen's expression was pleading, begging his superior to let him make this choice. Unable to speak past the knot of worry already growing, as it always did when Tannen went on a mission without him, Korman simply nodded. Ammabelle looked between the three of them, radiating disapproval but unwilling to say anything after Korman's lecture.  
The rest of the meeting involved practicalities for the trip and concluded with the Warden-Commander requesting the names of the Wardens that they thought suitable, by the end of the week. Then she thanked them, and they all left her office. Lessa walked away, followed, as ever, by her mabari.  
"You're insane!" Ammabelle cried in disgust, once the Commander was out of earshot. You're going on a mission with no idea what's waiting for you, no information, on the word of a-" She broke off, when she saw the glare Korman shot her, but she returned it. "How can you agree to have him go?" She spat out.  
"It's not my place." Korman responded quietly. "Tannen can make his own decisions." Ammabelle gave a little scream of frustration, then turned and stalked off, cursing under her breath.  
"Don't break too many training dummies!" Tannen called after her. Which resulted in a dramatic increase in the volume of her swearing. Chuckling the elf turned to Korman, expecting to see a smile, but was taken aback by the worry on the other man's eyes. "Hey, I'll be fine." Tannen tried to reassure him. "And I'm not leaving for at least a week. It's too soon for that look."  
"I know," Korman sighed. "It's just... a mystery mission that you're the best one for, but I'm not allowed to join you." Tannen took his hand.  
"It's like the Commander said," his blue eyes started deep into the human's grey ones. "We have to decide if we trust her. I do." He waited for Korman to respond. When he didn't, Tannen squeezed his hand, before releasing it and turning to leave. Suddenly Korman grabbed his arm, spun him back, pulled him close and kissed him deeply. Tannen immediately placed his hands around the other man's shoulders and returned it with feeling.  
"Just promise me you'll be careful." Korman pleaded when their lips parted.  
"I'm always careful." Tannen smiled. "Now come on. I'm hungry, and it will probably take an hour for us to find the Hall.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, it's a bit shorter than the first because the other option was making it a lot longer. Coming up next, Lessa meets the Warden recruits and earns some respect from Ammabelle.


End file.
